Rock, Scissors, Paper
by NochArcZwei
Summary: Kau tak pernah tahu itu…. Aku tak pernah mengatakannya….. Biarkanlah karena…. Kau segalanya untukku… Kau itu orang yang sangat penting untukku "Kenapa kau hidup seperti ini sasuke?" raungan hinata tak akan mengembalikan apapun, selain sebuah ingatan dan harapan. Karya lama X) RnR yaaaaa XD
1. I don't mind it Antagonist? Let it Be

**Rock, Scissors, Paper**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T+**

 **SasuXHina**

* * *

Kau mungkin selalu menilai bahwa aku hanya seorang pengganggu yang tidak tahu diri, laki-laki sialan yang tak berperasaan mengintimidasi setiap orang yang berusaha mendekatimu, seorang brengsek sialan yang tak punya hati menyita seluruh kebebasanmu, sebuah penghalang besar yang ingin kau singkirkan bila kau mampu.

Benci, kesal, muak, sedih, marah, kesepian, aku tahu semua, semua rasamu, semua kepedihanmu, kurasa aku adalah penyebab seluruh kepedihanmu, aku sadar betul akan itu, sangat sadar dengan segala perlakuan yang tak pantas padamu, aku mungkin sangat menyesal amat sangat menyesal tepatnya.

Tapi rasa sesalku tak sepadan dengan sakit hatimu ketika tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan. Biarlah hanya aku yang dia anggap sebagai musuh. Cukuplah hanya aku sebagai peran antagonis. Setidaknya hidupnya akan lebih baik

Kau tak pernah tahu itu….

Aku tak pernah mengatakannya…..

Biarkanlah karena….

Kau segalanya untukku…

 _ **"Kau itu orang yang sangat penting untukku"**_

 **I don't mind it. Antagonist? Let it Be**

 **11** **th** **years old**

"DENGAR HINATA, sudah berapa kali kuucapkan kau tak boleh bergaul dengan anak kampung seperti mereka. Mereka hanya sampah, tidak cocok dengan kita. Kau sudah punya aku dan Neji kan sebagai temanmu, jadi tinggalkan mereka! "teriaknya marah

"Hiks, apa salah mereka, mereka baik padaku dan aku butuh teman yang lain, bukan sekedar anak rekan bisnis ayah yang tak selalu ada disampingku. Aku janji aku takkan meninggalkan kalian meski aku berteman dengan mereka, jadi….." ucapnya terpotong

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH HINATA! AKU TIDAK TERIMA DENGAN PERLAKUANMU. ATAU, KAU INGIN AKU MEMBUAT HIDUP ANAK-ANAK KAMPUNG ITU MENDERITA." Sejenak hening

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan,,,," lanjutnya sembari pergi meninggalkan hinata yang masih terisak dan berkata lirih.

"Kumohon,,,, Sasuke jangan lakukan ini, mereka tidak bersalah apapun."

Hinata berlari mendekat menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tengah mengeluarkan seriangainya, Sasuke tahu ancaman itu akan berhasil pada hinata. Hinata berlutut memohon agar tidak melakukan hal yang buruk, berharap kebaikan hatinya. Dia meracau mengatakan bujukan namun tak digubris oleh sasuke, gadis kecil itu putus asa lantas

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, aku berjanji asal batalkan niatmu itu."Hinata memohon berurai air mata.

"Baiklah aku urungkan niatku, dan kupegang janjimu. Satu hal lagi jangan pernah mencoba melanggarnya atau kau akan menyesal." Ucapnya penuh kemenangan, hinata hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

Sebenarnya bukan ini yang diinginkannya, dia hanya tak ingin hinata tahu bahwa yang dianggapnya sebagai teman hanya memanfaatkannya saja, memanfaatkan kedudukannya sebagai seorang anak kaya raya, sama seperti dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya tahu sisi gelap sasuke, dan ia terpaksa menyerah. Dia tahu, Sasuke harus mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan untuk membuatnya menyerah. Hinata tak tahu keputusannya saat ini akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya, menjadi kekang kuat yang membelenggunya, yang menjeratnya dalam keegoisan UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Maafkan aku hinata" sasuke hanya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri ketika meninggalkan Hinata. Setidaknya nalurinya belum mati, maka kata itu yang akan selalu dia bisikkan pada dirinya sendiri dari hari ini juga hari lain yang tak terhitung lagi olehnya.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Story lain lagi XD

Semoga menikmati. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya minna X)


	2. I know it I'm fully accepted this

**Rock, Scissors, Paper**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied**

 **Rate T+**

 **SasuXHina**

* * *

 _Kenapa kau berubah menjadi seperti ini. Mungkin selama ini aku selalu menjadi bebanmu. Aku memang merepotkan, tapi kenapa mereka yang mendapat perlakuan buruknya. Andai saja kau jujur tentang semua kesulitan yang kau hadapi karena aku, aku akan sadar diri dan melakukan apapun untukmu. Apapun._

 _Menarikmu menuju halaman belakang, memaksamu meminum teh aneh racikanku, aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku padamu. Tidak ada penolakan, kupikir kau tidak keberatan. Kupikir kau juga menikmatinya._

 _Tentang semua hal yang pernah kita lewati, kau mungkin memang tak pernah merasa bahagia bersamaku. Hanya aku yang merasakan semuanya, hanya aku yang bahagia. Muak, bosan, sepertinya itu rasamu ketika selama ini bersama._

 _Tak apa jika itu yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Aku sadar diri. Tapi aku tetap merasa bahagia meskipun sekarang kau berubah banyak. Bentakan, teriakan, aku akan terbiasa dengan ini. Selama aku tidak kembali pada saat kita belum bertemu. Bayangan kesendirian, kosong dan hampa tanpamu lebih membuatku takut._

 _Hanya saja, apa aku benar-benar melakukan sesuatu kesalahan besar padamu Sasuke?_

 _Kau tak pernah tahu itu…._

 _Aku tak pernah mengatakannya….._

 _Mungkin memang hanya aku yang merasa bahagia…._

 _Tak apa, asal kau masih tetap bersamaku…_

 _Karena..._

 _ **Kau sangat berharga untukku**_

 **I know it. I'm fully accepted this.**

 **17th years old**

"Sasuke? Sampai kapan aku harus melakukan ini? Aku bahkan belum pulang ke rumah semenjak kemarin" suaranya lemah.

"Apa kau sedang membantah HINATA?!" dia tidak berteriak, hanya memberikan penekanan, tapi sepertinya penekanan itu sampai.

"Apa aku benar-benar melukaimu? Aku kemarin hanya menjawab pertanyaan ketua kelas?" cicitnya

'Apa dia bodoh, jelas sekali ketua kelas mesum itu punya niat terselubung padamu Hinata.'

"APA KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN AKU MARAH HAH?"

Sasuke begerak mendekat menghempas Hinata sekaligus, selama dua hari ini Hinata tinggal di kamar Sasuke setelah pulang sekolah. Di atas kasur berwarna maroon hinata terbaring, sudut matanya mulai terlihat basah. Sasuke merangkak ke atas hinata, mengurungnya dengan lengan di kiri dan kanan hinata.

"Dengar. Turuti aku dan dia akan selamat. Aku hanya mengikuti perkataanmu saat itu. Kau bilang akan menuruti apapun mauku" suara sasuke hampir tidak terdengar, tapi Hinata mendengarya dengan sangat jelas. Mata hinata sudah penuh dengan air yang hampir saja turun ke sudut matanya jika Sasuke tidak mengusapnya.

Meskipun hidupnya terasa sangat sulit selama 6 tahun ini, Hinata tidak keberatan. Yang hinata tahu ini bentuk takdir yang harus dia terima karena telah seenaknya pada Sasuke dulu. Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa menuruti Sasuke.

Sasuke tak pernah tahu, mungkin tak akan pernah tahu sisi diri hinata yang sebenarnya. Selain diri hinata yang lemah dan selalu menurut agar seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman bisa tetap hidup dengan baik, tidak terganggu dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tak pernah terprediksi, hinata hanya tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi jika ia tidak patuh.

Hinata terbelenggu, Tapi Sasuke terpenjara dalam sosok HYUUGA HINATA tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

Author Note

Well, ini pendek-pendek sih hehe. Gw baca ulang karya ini beberapa kali dan memang gw dulu bikinnya mungkin seuprit seuprit gitu.

Tapi feelingya udah gw tangkep sih dulu gw pengen nulis ini kayak gimana *gwgaknemublueprintnyasoale

Semoga tidak mengecewakan yaaa. Thanks buat beberapa orang yang review, follow, juga fav karya lama gw yang satu ini. I'm glad you're all want to read this. Thank you very much *kecupsatusatu XD

Daaaaaaan RNR X)

See yaaa X)


End file.
